Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot device, a remote control method of a robot device, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
When a robot that autonomously moves and acts while recognizing an external environment is used for help at home or household tasks, the robot cannot autonomously perform all movement or actions desired by a user easily. One reason for this is that the robot incompletely recognizes an external environment. Therefore, the user needs to remotely control the robot by the user's instruction using a remote control device.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-16058 discloses a technique of making a direction of a forward operation by a remote control device correspond to a shooting direction of a camera mounted in a robot in order to safely move the robot by remote control when an image taken by the camera is displayed on a monitor screen of the remote control device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-68348 discloses a technique of implanting task information in a working space of a robot in advance and giving an operating instruction to the robot in order to reduce a burden of an operator.